1. Technical Field
This disclosure pertains generally to bird feeders, and more specifically relates to bird feeders for feeding jelly or jam to birds.
2. Background Art
Many different types and styles of bird feeders have been developed over the years. Dry feeders typically allow birds to eat seeds such as millet, sunflower seeds, etc. or any suitable mixture of dry seeds. Liquid feeders are also known for providing sweetened liquid such as sugar-water syrup to hummingbirds. Most people who use a hummingbird feeder make the syrup themselves. Keeping a hummingbird feeder supplied with syrup creates some work for the owner of the feeder. In addition, the process of refilling the hummingbird feeder with syrup can be time-consuming and messy.